


Expectations

by Hey_Pretty



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: And maybe some first time awkwardness, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Pretty/pseuds/Hey_Pretty
Summary: Epilogue to Junon Interlude: She held onto pieces of him, never really knowing why. Their time together was brief and dream-like. However, when the dust settles from the remnant debacle, she reaches out to him and their reunion exceeds both their expectations.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> This is it folks. Enjoy! ^_~

Tifa turns her head at the sound of the chime over the door.

“I'm sorry we're clo-- Rufus!”

The glass slips from her grip and into the sink with a loud clang. She looks back down at it and sighs with relief that it remains in one piece. Feeling her cheeks warm, she takes a deep breath and grips the edge of the sink before turning to face him fully. He approaches her counter coolly.

“You said to stop by anytime.”

Heart racing, she smiles at him. “I did say that.”

“I'd rather not visit during regular business hours. I'm sure you understand.”

She swallows thickly. “I do.”

She doesn’t miss the subtle implications that accompany his words. She wonders if it’s impossible for him to _not_ sound provocative. Tifa bites her lip and an awkward silence joins them at the bar. 

“What would you like to drink?”

Rufus smirks and pretends to contemplate.

“Surprise me.”

Tifa offers another nervous smile before turning around to grab two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey from the top shelf. She hopes the clanking of glass conceals the sound of her thundering heart within the uncomfortably quiet bar. She pours two even shots and slides one over to Rufus. He raises his glass to her.

“Cheers?”

Their glasses meet over the counter and perform an elegant “tink”.

She regards him carefully as he takes the first sip, his eyes widening in immediate recognition. 

“I haven't tasted this since...”

He never finishes the sentence. Instead, he simply stares at her as a sense of wistfulness coils in his chest. She blushes and tucks a bit of hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah, I've had a fondness for it ever since.”

He takes another sip, peering at her over the rim, never taking his eyes off her. She keeps speaking out of nervousness. 

“I try to keep a couple of bottles on hand.”

“Business must be doing well then. It's expensive.”

He sets the glass down, sucking in a breath through his teeth as the burn gets to him. 

“It's worth it.”

Their eyes lock on each other. The awkward silence pours itself another drink and continues to sit with them.

“Won't you join me?”

Rufus indicates to the stool next to him. He watches as she takes her time making her way around the bar. As she approaches, he turns to face her. She stands in front of him and places a hand on his cheek. His face is pained, not daring to believe that this might be more than just a dream. That this might be more than he could ever hope for.

He sighs. “Tifa.”

Her lips brush across his, tasting the hint of whiskey waiting there. He receives her eagerly, hand moving up into her hair as his tongue seeks her own. The kiss is slow and deliberate, like a warm welcome home after a long journey. They languish in it, reacquainting themselves and savoring the familiar taste. They eventually pull away and Rufus smirks.

“When you showed up the other day --”

“I’ve been waiting for you to stop by,” she interrupts him. 

_It was three days ago when she arrived, unannounced, at his office in Healin. She had to see for herself after Cloud told her he was still alive. She waited weeks after the remnant situation was settled, fighting with herself on whether to go see him or not. Then, one evening, after Cloud left again and tired of wondering when he’d return, she reached for the handkerchief hidden within her nightstand._

_Somehow, it still smelled of him._

Rufus stares, lips parted slightly in the wake of her candidness.

 _She wasn’t so forward when she surprised him at his office. Instead, she was a shy, stammering mess, expressing a need to thank him and return an old handkerchief; a flimsy disguise for her true intentions._

Intentions he wasn’t sure of until now. 

“I was busy. And --” He pauses. “I had to be sure.” 

Tifa furrows her brows.

“Reno tells me Cloud’s been gone for days.”

Tifa blushes at the realization he was spying on her.

“We're not together.”

He looks down and takes her hand, thumb rubbing over her finger where a ring might be. His eyes lock with hers again.

“You still play house though.”

Tifa sighs. She can only guess at what Rufus is thinking. Maybe he feels insecure? Maybe he worries about being a homewrecker? Or maybe he worries Cloud will kill him? She's not sure.

“Yes, he still lives here. And we still have the kids. But --”

“Do you still share a bed?”

His blunt inquiry brings her up short, but she recovers quickly and answers without hesitation.

“No.”

They stare for a moment, that awkward silence trying to intrude again. 

“Take me to yours then.”

Tifa swallows hard. She knew what to expect and was even counting on it. But for the moment to finally arrive, and so soon, she’s unprepared. She figured they would be a couple of conversations and a few glasses in before anything took place or the subject even broached.

But two years is probably long enough for both of them and talking could take place _after_.

She pulls his hand and he moves off the stool to follow her, drinks abandoned. She makes them pass by the front door to ensure it's locked and catches his soft chuckle from behind. She blushes and with his hand still in hers, they climb the stairs.

The lamp by her bed is already on and lights the room in a soft glow. He takes in the small space. It's a far cry from his master suite, but it's cozy enough. The type of room you want to spend a good romp in and then pass out tangled in the sheets. He smiles despite himself while removing his coat, depositing it onto a nearby chair. 

He hears the door shut and lock behind him before Tifa appears in front of him, hands running up his torso. Her fingertips graze over the portion of exposed chest where the last few buttons of his shirt are undone. Her hands move back down to follow the seam of his vest and start to unfasten him. 

A hand runs through her hair as Rufus kisses along her hairline, eyes fluttering closed while he inhales the scent of her. It makes her shiver.

"That's my shampoo."

Her hands still, his shirt halfway unbuttoned. He smirks as he unzips her leather vest. 

"I thought about you, too.” His soft words are punctuated by the sound of her zipper being undone.

She crushes her lips to his as they begin to strip and throw their clothes about the room. A few zippers and buttons later, an inordinate amount on his part, they finally stumble onto the bed, their underwear the only survivors of the purge.

She lies before him, all creamy smooth skin and black lace lingerie. His mouth runs dry even as he drinks her in. She's more intoxicating than any top-shelf bottle of whiskey. His knee hits the mattress in between her legs and he slowly climbs over her, ready for another shot. 

"Is this for me?"

His hand moves over her breasts, massaging at the soft flesh cradled within the lacy bra. She leans up and bites his bottom lip, teasing it before kissing him fully. Her lips move along his jawline and she feels him shiver. She smiles as she reaches his ear. 

"I had this on the day I was at your office.”

He grips her hip hard, pushing her to the mattress.

"Fuck," he breathes.

His lips seek and capture hers, bruising, and full of lust. He finds the clasp and rips the garment away. He fills his hand with her before moving down and drawing her into his mouth. She arches into him as his tongue strokes over her nipple and catches it nimbly between his teeth. Soft moans fill the room as he moves over her like a lightning storm, his touch singeing and pace blistering, tongue laving at every dip and curve. 

Her hands grasp hungrily in his hair, tugging at his scalp. A murmur of assent vibrates against her flesh, lips curling into a smile as he glances up at her, blue eyes smoldering and hazy. Her head is thrown back as she writhes underneath him. He slides his body along hers, trailing his lips and tongue up to her collarbone and then her neck. She shudders as he breathes along the sensitive flesh, the tip of his nose sending a tingle down her spine. He nibbles at her earlobe.

“Tell me. What were you hoping for?” 

Tifa comes entirely undone upon hearing his low voice next to her ear, teasing and laced with desire. Hips buck into him as a response and he groans. A gasp turns to a hearty moan as his hand dives between her thighs and fingers press against her, moving in slow circles. The thin layer between them is soaked. She undulates against him, craving more, arms wrapping around him and nails scratching along his back. He kisses her as he moves her panties aside, tongue and fingers delving into her at the same time. 

Rufus seeks to devour her as his mouth conquers her own, swallowing up each and every moan as his fingers draw them out. He keeps a vigorous pace but enjoys the way her moans change to whimpers when he slows down to rub against her clit, lathering in her slippery essence.

She’s groaning with the build of it and pants into his shoulder as he works fervently to get her off. She tenses and seizes around him, coming onto his hand with a great shudder. She grasps along his back as the wave hits her, biting down on his shoulder to stifle her shouts. He nips at her collarbone, relishing the way she clings to him as she falls apart around him. His hand doesn’t cease until the sensation is too much for her and she grabs his wrist. 

Rufus leans up from her while fingers continue to move languidly inside her, drawing out her slick balm and coating her swollen flesh. She shudders as his fingers slip along her center. She’s melting underneath him and he’s soaking up every last drop of her. He smiles. She’s an exquisite sight to behold.

"Well?"

He finally pulls his hand away. Tifa whimpers and opens her eyes like she’s been underwater and just came up for air. She gasps at the look upon his face and blushes. He kisses her intently, biting at her full bottom lip.

Her hand trails down his smooth abdomen to the waistband of his briefs, teasing her fingers underneath. She smiles against his lips when she feels him jerk and his breath falter. Her hand slips further south and wraps around him. She supplies a few strokes and feels him grow firmer. He ceases kissing her as he tries to catch his breath, eyes shut with the effort of it.

Rufus hates to think how long it’s been since someone else laid hands on him. Between facing an apocalyptic crisis as the world’s newly minted leader and then sustaining serious injuries before being abducted twice and a severe case of Geostigma, he was not afforded many opportunities for any kind of _relations_. As a result, he found himself facing an involuntary and unfortunate abstinence. 

He bucks into her palm as she moves up and down the full length of him, working him with her small, soft hand. His eyes flutter open when she kisses him and then flutter close again when her thumb rubs over his tip, inciting a loud groan.

“Did you bring anything?” she inquires coyly while giving him a nice squeeze.

Having lost the ability to form any words, he simply nods. 

Setting up on her elbows, she watches him go over to his coat draped on the chair. When he returns, he drops a fistful of condoms on the nightstand. Tifa’s eyes widen and her entire body grows warm.

“I know what _you_ were hoping for.”

The lighting is dim, but not dim enough for her to miss the blush at his cheeks as he slips from his briefs. He leans over her as he hooks either side of her panties and pulls them off in one fluid motion. 

“Good thing I came prepared then.”

Tifa can’t resist a laugh as he grabs one of the condoms and tears at the wrapper. She watches as he carefully works it over himself and gulps when he finally makes eye contact. 

The mattress sinks once again, weighed down by Rufus and anticipation. An unprecedented heat joins them as well as Tifa brings her knees up and he guides himself to her center. There’s a familiar pressure as he enters, but he remains smooth and satisfying. She moans as he eases in and out of her, sliding in further each time. He groans with the effort of it. It’s been far too long.

Legs wrap around him as he reaches the hilt. He kisses her as he rocks his hips into her. The pace is deliberately slow. The warmth and tightness feel like something he’s forgotten. He prays he’ll last very long at all. Tifa brushes his bangs aside, but they only fall right back in place. An arm wraps around his neck as she speaks softly to him, drawing his forehead to hers. 

“We’ve got all night and you came prepared, remember?”

He fractures at the sound of her voice. Is it so obvious that he’s already starting to fall apart inside her? Hands grip the sheets by her head as he kisses her, realizing too late and with a tightness in his chest that he doesn’t deserve her. A hand slides down her waist to grab her ass, hoisting her up to him, and buries himself deeper within her. She gasps and grabs his shoulders as an arm wraps around her, holding her to him. His pace quickens.

His thrusts become quick and precise, driving up into a spot that makes her feel like she could come again. She has a hard time moving with it from the way he’s holding her tight, but it still feels good all the same. She hugs herself to him, moaning and whimpering at his ear as his panting hits her neck and shoulder. He slams into her, hips sharp and even, knocking out moan after moan from her lips. Before she can comprehend what’s happening, her toes curl and she clenches down tight around him as another climax washes over her. It has a different feel and intensity as the one before but makes her scream all the same. 

He feels her seize around him and the cry at his ear nearly spurs him to his own end. Growling, he leans up from her, grabbing one of her legs and placing it over his shoulder. She groans and continues to undulate into him as she rides her wave. Grabbing her ankle and hip, he keeps driving into her. His pace is punishingly hard and fast, the slapping of skin fills the bedroom with a chorus of moans and shouts accompanying it.

She arches and grabs at the sheets, trying to find some purchase as he fucks her. She can’t be sure if she ever quit coming as little waves of pleasure continue to lap at her, resonating from his sheer velocity. Soon, however, his pace finally stutters and with a groan, he leans over her as he pumps into her, once, twice, three times before he’s finally spent. 

Breathing hard, he leans up from her and kisses down the inside of her calf. He nips and sucks, watching as she squirms and giggles from the sensation. His hand reaches out to her, moving across her stomach. 

“Are you okay?”

Tifa smiles shyly at him.

“More than okay.”

Rufus returns the smile. He lays a soft kiss at the mark he left on the inside of her ankle before sliding her leg off his shoulder and collapsing onto her.

Sweat glistens on both their bodies and chests heave as they struggle to catch their breath. Tifa stares up at the ceiling, listening to the thrumming of his heart against hers. There’s a haze she can’t quite see through but the dawning realization they just had sex is breaking through the fog. She takes a deep breath. 

He shifts suddenly to hover over her as if realizing he may be crushing her. He wipes away the hair that clings to her face before kissing her. Her fingers tangle into his hair as she deepens the kiss, sharing a moment that feels far more intimate than the actions that just took place. 

As they finally pull away, he pulls out and falls onto his back beside her. One hand rests on his chest while the other lands on her thigh. He squeezes it lightly while looking at the ceiling. 

“I wondered if I'd ever see you again.”

Tifa turns her head towards him.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Let me know what you think! This is was my first foray into smut.


End file.
